I've Been Loved
by aholebullsheet
Summary: The samurai rangers had another victory again. They decided to celebrate at the cucpcake parlor. JEMILY! So, guys at the end of my story it said Next Chapter: I love you that means I'm gonna make a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**I've Been Loved **

_**Chapter 1: Celebrate**_

_Jayden's POV_

The samurai rangers has killed another Nighlock. And, they were so, close for the showdown to fighting Master Xandred.

" Come on, guys, let's go to the cupcake parlor, to, celebrate." said Emily.

" Jayden, can all of us go to celebrate?" said Emily and Mia using their puppy dog eyes.

Emily is, so, cute when she uses her puppy dog eyes.

" Sure, why not." I replied.

Both Emily and Mia started jumping like, crazy people you see on the street's.

Emily, took ,my arm, and, we started running towards the cupcake parlor. Mia did the same thing to Kevin, as well. I didn't know why Emily, took my arm instead, of, Mike or, Antonio. Well, I really like it when she touches me.

**So, there you go guys, hope you like it.**

**And, please review or, send a PM, as well.**

_Next chapter: Cupcakes and Kissing_

**I've Been Loved**

_**Chapter 2: Cupcakes and Kissing**_

_Emily's POV_

Jayden and I, were the first ones at the cupcake parlor. When, it was our turn to order. A boy who looked liked almost 18 years old, was at the counter.

" Welcome, to Victor's cupcake store, how may I help you today, WHOA, HEY, HOT-CHICK HOW YOU DOING TODAY." said the boy, he almost yelled the HOT-CHICK part.

" Don't call me HOT-CHICK please." I replied.

" Why, not?" ask the boy.

Just, then, the other rangers enter the parlor running, and, breathing heavily.

" Cause, she has a boyfriend, and, guess what it's me!" yelled Jayden.

The other rangers and I were shocked, even, the cupcake guy who called me a HOT-CHICK.

" Well, prove it!" yelled the boy. " Fine, then!" yelled Jayden, before, I could even answer, JAYEN HAS KISSED ME FULL ON THE LIPS. The other rangers were really shocked, and, so do I.

**So, there you go guys, hope you like it.**

**And, please review, or, you can send me a PM, as well.**

_Next chapter: I love you_

**I've Been Loved**

_Chapter _


	2. Chapter 2

**Indiana University**

**Hi! Guys I'm back. So, in this story my summary is:**

**The next generation of power rangers are back they are called " Power Rangers Samurai". Then, the red ranger Jayden Shiba falls in love with the yellow ranger Emily Daniels.**

**Then, Ji told the rangers they have to go to college, the, rangers picked Indiana University because they thought it looked so, cool, and, beautiful and then what happens is….**

The red samurai ranger is waiting for the other rangers. Then, an African American boy showed up in the living room.

" Hello, My name is Kevin , and, I'm your blue ranger, you , must be the red ranger." exclaimed Kevin.

" Yes, and, I'm Jayden the red ranger." answered Jayden.

Then, came next the pink, green, and, lastly the yellow. My jaws dropped when I saw the yellow ranger, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her name was Emily Daniels.

Then, Ji came at the living room.

" Rangers, the nighloks and moogers move to Indiana, so, while your there I enroll you to Indiana University." said Ji.

" But, Ji what are we gonna do to college?" exclaimed Jayden.

" You will stay there until the end, plus I've picken clubs for each of you, Emily you will be on the cheerleading squad, Jayden football team, Mike soccer team, Mia Fashion club, and, Kevin swimming team." said Ji.

We all started cheering. Then, they hurried up to their rooms.

**So, guys I know I didn't do my best in this story. So, I'm still gonna make a sequel for this story.**

**And, hope you still like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's Pregnant

**Hey! Guys this is my first story so, please don't hate it!**

**It's another normal day at the Shiba House except, for Jayden and Emily. They were making love at Jayden's bed. " I love you, Jayden." Said Emily. " I love you too, Emily." replied Jayden. The other rangers wonder, where Jayden and Emily is? " Hey, Kevin do you know, where Jayden and Emily is?" asked Mia. "No, sorry Mia." replied Kevin. Little, did they know, they were in Jayden's room. Then, they were finish making love. Emily, took a pregnancy test and, then, it beep and, it said " NEGATIVE". Emily called Jayden and, Jayden was shocked. " Emily we have to tell the other." said Jayden. " But, they'll hate us,!" yelled Emily. The others heard, Emily yelled and, they immediately went where thy heard it. When they got to Jayden's room, they found them in Jayden's bathroom. " What's going on?" asked Kevin. " We have to tell you something guys." said Emily. " What is it?" asked Mia. " Emily's pregnant." replied Jayden. " WHAT!" yelled the other rangers. " We can help you cause, I'm pregnant too." said Mia. " Then, who's the father?" asked Emily. " I am." replied Kevin. " OH MY GOD Mia's pregnant too!" screamed Emily. " Kev, where gonna be both father's." said Jayden. " Yeah, we are." replied Kevin. **

**10 months later…**

**Emily and Jayden got a boy named Jayson Alexander Shiba.**

**Mia and Kevin got a girl named Kacie Michelle De-Tiege.**

**Mike met a girl named Mitch and, they got a girl named Makenzie Ally Scape.**

**( Continued)**

**Antonio adopted a boy named Anthony Brayan Garcia.**

**There you go guys! Please Review or, you can send me a PM! I will make another story and, please help me with my idea's so, I can start with it.**

**Love,**

**Your friend**

**Victoria Pirtle**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Well, guys I'm sorry I didn't update so fast but, I think that will be the ending of I've Been Loved cause, only like 3 people voted on my poll saying that this story should continue so, I'm really really sorry for some of my readers who said that they wanna read more but sadly that will not happen.**

**I'm really very very really sorry!**

**Love,**

**Victoria P.**


End file.
